


38.5 （02）

by yunhanluming



Series: 38.5 [1]
Category: Arashi - Fandom, J禁
Genre: M/M, 吸血鬼, 狼人, 血族
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunhanluming/pseuds/yunhanluming





	38.5 （02）

多摩市内的森林占据了东京森林三分之一以上的面积，明面上被各社划分购入，实则是异族藏身的幌子。松本还在日本的时候有一片归在他名下，常驻了一阵子，离开时大手一挥全部送给生田。

动身时生田一路把他送到海边，不停地用“俄罗斯的蝙蝠有你两三倍那么大”，“俄罗斯天寒地冻养不活你的金贵盆栽”，“俄罗斯的血猎能徒手捏爆你的脑袋。”之类毫无威慑力的恐怖描述吓唬他，如果不是这家伙之前被海上龙卷风卷进去一次现在对飞越大洋还心有余悸，松本想他绝对会一路跟着自己到俄罗斯。

“润，我是为你好。”海风把生田的声音吹得七零八落。

“说实话，我留下的这些年不是很好。”松本想点根烟，碍着这地方临近港口还有人走动想用打火机来点，然而防风打火机抵不住卷着海上水汽而来的强风，出自人类之手的精美机械物最终还是落进兜底。

松本食指燃起一小团暗色火焰靠近烟草前端，他小心拢着那团火避免被人发现，侧看起来和伸手挡风点烟的人相差无几。

“你要是真的为我好，就帮我一起找他，追踪术光用来帮老奶奶抓走丢的猫咪也太浪费了。”松本手上的烟燃得很快，生田在一根烟的时间里渐渐心软下来，他侧头避开松本的视线，强烈的共情扰得他心烦意乱。

他们变为血族出自同源，再加上长年相处下来，莫名获得了像是心电感应一类的能力。松本只说“不是很好”，生田知道实际上是糟糕透了。

“你放心，当年没帮你找回来，这次他只要敢露一根头发丝，跟到天涯海角我也把他揪出来送到你面前。”生田承诺着，在好友肩上打了一拳，“注意安全，等你回来。”

松本点点头，掐灭燃尽的烟草，双指一捻落地成灰。

生田目送他离开，随着松本的身影消失在残月不知冷暖的银光里，感应忽然也消失了。回归平静，他看到抹香鲸的脊骨破开黑沉沉的海面，听见海鸥凌空的悲鸣。他笑起自己的迟钝来，竟然忘记松本的异能是控制他人情绪，从来都没有什么感同身受，是松本想让他感受到和自己相同的情绪他才能感受到。现在松本决定要离开得彻底，就不会再给任何人留下踪迹可寻。

他抬头，伶仃的月亮挂在漆黑夜空中，生田望了一夜，惦念向来害怕寂寞的松本此刻是否比它更孤独。

 

松本找上门来生田才知道他回国没有第一时间通知自己，赌气不让他进门，最后那扇精美的实木门被它的原主人一脚开出个大洞。

“斗真，这一片有多少是狼人的势力范围？”松本来势汹汹，面对阔别多年的好友连寒暄都省了，大跨步走到他面前脸贴脸地询问。

生田看他越凑越近，忍不住往后躲：“你现在这个距离，是要跟我打架还是接吻？”

“我没时间跟你开玩笑，有人告诉我樱井翔是这一片狼人的首领，我要去找他。”

“疯了吧你。”生田推开他，捡起方才被松本的粗鲁举动惊掉的书本，“先不说消息可不可靠，我可是好不容易才和他们停战，两边各划结界互不干涉，你进不去。”

“他受伤了，还不知道伤在哪，我要去找他。”松本咬牙切齿道，“消息绝对可靠，是猎人告诉我的。”

“你真的疯了，松本。”生田把他按到椅子上，眉头皱成一团，“一桩一桩解释，先告诉我你怎么又和猎人搞在一起了？”

松本有些失神地靠在椅背上，他是慌不择路了才会只凭直觉支撑行动，一路直冲到这里。暴露在外的皮肤上布满了被草木划开的伤口，他安静下来才开始愈合。松本盯着手背上正在快速恢复原状的皮肉，撕裂的伤口没有痛觉，恢复后又是一片不留疤痕的白皙皮肤，好像他并未为了樱井翔这个人，他所遭遇的事奋不顾身过。

他分明感觉不到冷，却打了个寒战，又一次明确了自己是个活死人，再次疯狂思念起那个一度让他复活的人。

“是我人类身份学校里的前辈，政府训练的，不是正统血猎，和他有过交锋才知道大概位置，你别太小题大做。”松本确认恢复无异，站起来环视阔别已久的城堡，大抵还是他交给生田时候的原貌，只有一些细微的变动昭示了生田身份的变化。

“你已经是侯爵了啊，toma。”松本屈肘搭在椅背上，他离开时生田还是伯爵，虽然现在依旧归为Ancilla，不过已经不用冲在战场第一线被人当枪使了。“来说说，我不在这些年你有什么丰功伟绩。”

“谈判。”生田知道他在岔开话题，也就顺着说下去，“狼人很守信，协约停战以后和我们相安无事。但是政府那边小动作不停。借口组建猎人军队只是为了和我们相互制衡，实际上他们的猎杀令根本就是想下就下，约定作为休战报酬的血液却远远不够基本量，还都是劣等货，估计是他们血库里过期丢出来的。”

生田忆起口中盘桓过的腥臭味道，不禁有些作呕：“有我这个前车之鉴，狼人干脆不考虑和他们讲和了，结果被追杀得更惨，只能四散逃命，剩下的大规模部族一只手就数得清。”

地图随着生田手指的运动轨迹在桌面上徐徐展开，东京境内所有狼人据点闪着金光出现在松本眼前。

“狼人和我们不一样，他们平时只需要像普通人类那样生活就可以了，对政府没有索求。初期异变的狼人不能自控，也不能随意转换人形和兽形，军队想在人形的时候对付他们几乎不费吹灰之力，在他们彻底觉醒之前，找个名头判处一群无辜人类死刑就能根除高阶狼人的威胁，而和我们对峙更可能两败俱伤。所以猎杀狼人，和我们谈和，全都是出于他们利己的立场，和我们活着时候的那群贵族没两样。”归根结底还是人性作恶，松本对此嗤之以鼻，锐利目光在生田标出的数个光点之间游走，最后还是锁定在多摩。

松本离开太久，对目前国内的形势一无所知。目前所有的信息都来源于相叶和二宫。人类不断开发未知地区后异族的行踪逐渐暴露，其中以需要吸食人血的血族和月圆之夜变身后完全被兽性支配的狼人威胁最大，各政府为了安定民心并未公开，而是在军队另立秘密部门针对这两个种族研究防御措施并私下搜捕。和吸血鬼的战争旷日持久，两方都不堪其累最终谈和并签署条约，任何一方有所违反另一方都有权处置违约者。

而关于狼人方面二宫透露的消息就极为模糊，也许是看穿了松本和樱井的关系不寻常，顾及他的感受二宫没有提及政府对狼人的针对究竟到了何种地步，对方又损伤多少。只告诉他狼人目前多数被逼到人迹罕至的地方，这样在圆月被动异变期间也能大幅减少伤人的可能性，同时以月为周期，目标变得明显后军队也会出动加强防备和追捕。而樱井则是因为无端伤人，造成一家灭门惨案才会被列入主要捕杀名单。

“做戏做全套，出事之后我让樱井别告诉我他目前的位置，联络也很少，这样上面查起来我们也有底气一点，nino上次看见他是在多摩，遇到了什么都不发生当没看见也说不过去，装模作样打了一场，让樱井受点伤也好回来交差。”

相叶的长篇大论以这段话作为结尾，松本听见樱井受伤的消息之后就无心再从相叶东一句西一句的叙述中挑出有用的信息来，果断地掐断了他的话头。一向礼仪周正的人也不和二宫推脱谁来结账的问题，靠惊人的移动速度两条腿就从都心赶到多摩，而路上的行人只感到身边卷过一阵带着香气的凉风，深冬里不足为奇。

 

“多摩的狼人换了新首领，约好了明天我去会见，你要是觉得有这个可能性就跟我一起去，不过对方自称吉本荒野，我也就没第一时间查他，樱井没有用假名的必要吧。”

“他有，斗真。”松本看着生田那分析得头头是道的样子，几乎是在苦笑了，“一个作为血奴被救出来的狼人获得了和吸血鬼相同的永生能力，和族群里四五十年寿命的同类格格不入，你会不怀疑他为了自保而叛变吗？”

生田的沉默让松本笑得更难看：“所以这么多年，你一直都在帮我找一个叫樱井翔的人，是吧。”

 

太阳落下又升起的速度在两个生命长度无法用时间丈量的老家伙之间的叙旧面前实在是短得不够用，生田一经提醒知错就改，深夜时分他的手下就送来了一个分量十足的信封，里面装着吉本从照片到经历的绝大部分资料。

松本把那个沉甸甸的东西放在手里，反复掂了几下，最后又扔在桌上。

“反正是不是他我明天都要去见，过几天我还要回自己的领地重新把大小事务捡起来，提前和附近的狼人首领打个招呼也是必要的礼仪。”

他想要的根本不是这些，如果是无关紧要的人，看了也是浪费时间，如果能够得偿所愿，他更想把所有情绪都留到见面的那一刻，让那个人眼里温柔的光芒抚平他多年不愈的伤口。

到底是松本的私事，生田把手下的劳动成果丢进角落的杂物堆里，两个人推杯换盏聊到天明，松本忽然想起他现在还有个学生身份，在生田快要翻上天的白眼里冲回学校上了一天课，到了约定时间的五分钟前才匆匆忙忙赶到生田发给他的位置。早早就被派来领路的狼人在结界上开了两人宽的口，松本一路跟在生田后面，虽然两方早已谈和，但是世仇之间的敌意并不会因此削减，松本已经刻意隐藏自己的气味，沿路打量这两个生面孔的目光中还是隐隐透着凶光。

 

“我想你应该是一个人来的，生田。”大厅另一端坐着的男人身披斗篷，过大的帽子遮住了半张脸，生田无从判断他的身份，对方摄人的气场也看不出是个伤员，生田有些不忍心转头看希望再次落空的松本。

“非常抱歉，不过这位是……”

“初次见面。”松本突兀地插话，声音里强忍的颤抖让生田不得不侧目看他。

松本走出纹身店的时候想过一大串再见到樱井之后非做不可的事情，首先要狠狠地拥抱一下，之后是顺其自然的接吻做爱，相拥而眠，趁樱井睡着仔细看一遍分开的这些年月在他脸上留下的痕迹，第二天清晨拱进他怀里躲避刺目的晨光。要让他交代清楚这些年都做了什么，经历了什么，有没有爱上过别的人，要把他不了解樱井的这些年以最快速度补全，还要和他分享这些年自己在国外的见闻，拉着他再去看一遍爱看的风景。

仿佛这些事不做浪漫派松本润的完美爱情就会有缺陷，但是现在他和樱井翔隔着不长不短的距离，连眼神接触都没有。只是听到那个在耳边盘桓过无数次的声音，说了一句和他无关的话，他就知道自己没有想象的那么贪心，他的确是想听樱井用清晨醒来时略带沙哑的声音抱怨手被压麻了，或是在厨房里突然从背后环上来，撅着嘴说好饿啊能不能快一点，最不济简简单单叫一声他的名字也好。

可是都没有，断了联系这些年松本只剩一个空壳，什么都没有，以至于重逢的重要时间点上他无心去苛求什么形式，只看到樱井兜帽阴影下的锋利唇线就心满意足。什么时间在哪里做什么都无关紧要，人对了一切都不会有错。

有时候人觉得自己放下了，仅仅是因为把情绪锁在匣子里，钥匙交给了另一个人。樱井比以往更加低沉和磁性的声线抖出寥寥几个字， 在空旷的大厅里震出回响，钥匙插进配套的锁孔咔嗒打开，松本想说好久不见，又想到大厅里正被虎视眈眈的人并不只有他和生田，还有一位尚且人心不稳的初上任首领。只好用理智强压着还未掀开的盒盖，说了句初次见面。

生田瞬时就明白了对面坐的人是谁，他也许会认错，但松本绝对不会。他开口后大厅里陷入了短暂的沉默，樱井似乎并未对松本多加关注，依然像个雕像一样端坐着。

“我们的约定是你一个人来，我放你一个人走。”樱井向身旁的手下低声交代了几句，松本立时就成了大厅内的风暴中心被团团围住，“所以这位不请自来的客人，暂时不能离开这里。”

松本被人半强迫地带走，接下来的事情也不过是走个过场，生田和樱井就松本的事请推脱了几个来回，最后大侯爵装作悻悻而归。

 

领路的狼人比松本还高一头，脸上却带着些孩子气，松本见他一直站在樱井身边，想来也是那人看重的后辈。

“这里是吉本桑的房间，一会儿他会亲自过来。我是菊池，如果有什么需要叫我一声就好。”菊池倒了杯水放在松本面前，鞠躬退出房间，对眼下的情况颇有些摸不着头脑。樱井刚才小声交代他把这个吸血鬼带进他的房间，把好门在自己回来之前不许再有第二个人接触他。如果真像樱井说的那样介意这个人的不请自来，现在他就应该呆在牢房里才对。

他还未想清楚这个疑惑，樱井就脚下生风朝他这边走过来，抬手做了个清场的手势，径直擦过他身边走进屋内落锁。

“初次见面吗？”樱井压不住上扬的嘴角，倚在门边靠松本的脚步声调整方向正对他，神情笃定，“松润。”

“眼睛怎么了。”樱井进门后诡异的角度调整动作更证实了松本的猜测，在厅里的时候他分明看见樱井的手指在他出声之后颤动了一下，却连一个眼神也不给他，身上又闻不到外伤该有的血腥气，当时心就提到嗓子眼。

宽大的斗篷一扯就掉，松本还没来得及看仔细就被抱了个满怀。

“刚见面就急着脱我衣服，你怎么这么饥渴。”樱井嘴上说着荤话，手臂却只是环着他越收越紧，肌肉的力量透过布料缠在松本身上，后者用力挣动也无济于事。

“我在问你眼睛怎么了，你别岔开话题。”松本被按在他肩头，恨恨地在他背后锤了两下，见对方还是不肯松手探出尖锐的指甲轻而易举划破他身上的衣物以示威胁，五指拢起来掐着樱井的后颈，“樱井翔，你再不和我说实话我现在就扭断你的脖子。”

“大声点再叫我一声樱井翔，不用你动手马上就有人冲进来撕碎我。”樱井嗅着他的气味，直到深深地刻进脑海里，和小时候大不一样，带着几分张扬和坚韧，记忆里那种黏乎乎的味道还是在，不过已经淡得一不留神就要忽略了。分开太久，光凭气味都不怎么能认出他，樱井迫切地想要看到他的样子，看看是否和自己想象的一样。

松本下意识收住声音，手指极轻地抚上他的眼睛，里面并没有映出他的样子，暗沉沉如同一摊死水，还蒙着一层出处不明的白雾，他试探着碰了碰，流动的雾气遭到触碰立即凝聚成坚硬的障壁，应该是出自精灵的手笔。

“被火燎了而已，本来就没什么事，精灵小题大做，非要我避光一整个月。”樱井抓住他的手腕，一路按着他推到床边，“你怎么找来这里的？”   
松本照实回答：“相叶告诉我的。”

樱井一怔，暗自感叹命运真是妙不可言，除了不让他和松本再次相遇，如何看似毫无关联的两个人都会被扯到一起。

“最晚明早，我会把你送出去。之后有合适的见面时间我会夹在给生田的通讯里。”

松本下意识地想拒绝，又花了几秒来考虑形势，最后只是攥着拳一言不发。

“小润长大了啊。”樱井在他发顶揉了一把，从额头向下依靠手指的触摸来分辨松本现在的容貌，“以前晚上让你一个人睡觉都要哭。”

松本低着头，贪恋樱井指尖的温度，由他取笑自己也不回嘴。

松本原本也是贵族出身，不知道哪里招了当时伯爵的喜欢，非说他是个好苗子，不惜和教会开战也要带走他。没想到初拥被人打断落了一个不纯的血统，没能名正言顺直接把松本立到高位，只好先当宝贝养起来。当时正逢血族势力巅峰，为了获取比人类鲜血更为上品的狼人血，贵族风行囚禁狼人作为血奴。松本是氏族里从亲王到奴仆都捧在手心里的小家伙，所有的东西都由他第一个挑，他却看着那些虽然摇尾乞怜却比他高好几个头的成年狼人还是畏畏缩缩，最后只要了一个还没来得及驯服但和他年纪相仿的樱井。浑身铁链的樱井拴在他床头，据说是极品美味的狼人血一口还没尝到就被反咬一口，因为剧痛嚎啕大哭起来，樱井被他吵得不耐烦只好拉过来哄，在小家伙已经看不出受过伤的光滑皮肤上揉揉。

“吸血鬼不是没有痛觉的吗，你在哭什么。”

“痛的……”松本看着自己已然恢复原状的手臂，樱井的手搭在原本伤口的位置，传来的体温和刚才的痛觉一样真实。

小吸血鬼就在这种不太友好的方式里发现和樱井翔接触可以恢复他迟钝的感官。

此后松本成天和樱井翔黏在一起，日常就是在他怀里拱来拱去，吃饭要喂睡觉要抱，樱井会妥帖地安排好一切。总之他也许要等地球毁灭那一天才会死，如果樱井一直陪在他身边他就完全是个长生不老的人类，怎么活都不亏。可惜所有人都盼着他可以尽早习惯身份的转变，学会控制自己的能力后可以为圣战出一份力，樱井于松本的特殊完全是在阻碍他的成长，他们的关系在主仆身份之上更有另一层禁忌。

时间流逝对樱井来说就不是件可有可无的事，正式跨入青春期的少年身高像抽条的柳枝般疯长，松本却连基本的化形也没学会，还是一张十几来岁的包子脸，两人躺在一起樱井总有种犯罪的别扭感。

“翔君的肚子都不软了……”松本在他结实的腹肌上来回换了好几个姿势，怎么躺都咯得慌。

“我说，”樱井捏着他的脸提起来，“你是不是喜欢我？”

“是啊。”松本眨眨眼，把自己的脸颊从对方手里拯救出来，“我不是说过好多遍了。”

“是like还是love？”樱井的眼神里有松本读不懂的深意。

“诶？”

“算了，明天开始你该好好训练了吧。”

建议的口气没能劝动松本，他开始训练的契机是在外面遭遇狼人袭击，伤得不重但吓得不轻，满身是血地回来想讨个抱，被气极的樱井提着领子丢进训练场。

再之后就都是松本不愿意回忆的部分了。

 

樱井的手指停在他的唇瓣上，无意擦过唇下那颗痣的小动作撩得松本脸红到耳朵根。

“我记得当初小润完全离不开我来着。”樱井刻意压低嗓音，语调暧昧至极。松本当即就领会到他意指什么，仗着樱井翔看不见在那张脸上眼刀乱飞。

“是啊，当初你就是个不折不扣的混蛋。”松本使足力气咬在他手指上，他想哭，樱井的一举一动都告诉松本这些年不是他一厢情愿，又觉得这不是个该哭的时候，只好把眼泪憋回去，更用力地折磨嘴里那根手指。

 

那是松本第一次化形成功后的夜晚，被导师夸奖一番提前放行的松本舒舒服服地泡了个澡，16岁的年轻肉体松松垮垮地裹着浴袍，跨进房门就嗅到一股不寻常的气味。

樱井近来作为睡前读物的那本书封面朝上放在腿间，被顶起一个诡异的高度，棱角分明的脸上写满了对于松本提前回来的惊愕和被人撞破糗事的尴尬。

“你在干嘛…？”松本不是装傻，他的身体还没机会经历发育这个阶段就被截断了生长，自然不能理解青春期无处发泄的躁动。他就这样糊里糊涂被樱井扯上床，强硬地分开双腿，少年身体力行地解答了他的疑惑。

樱井没太理会松本一叠声的痛呼，只凭蛮力在他身体里横冲直撞，足足折腾了他一整夜，松本昏睡到下午才被樱井叫醒，脑袋昏昏沉沉的并不想理会这个顶了他一晚上的家伙，挥手把他从身边拍开。

樱井少见地没再催促他起床，而是把手探进被窝里又一次贴到他身上。松本生怕他要白日喧淫，立即逼着自己坐起来：“不许碰我了。”

被拒绝的人也顶着一张纵欲过度的面孔，怔愣地看着自己的手心，像是在自言自语："松润，你摸上去是温的。"

松本觉得是他也没睡醒产生的错觉，为了证明松本夸张地把自己抱起来，之后他不仅摸到了身上温热的皮肤，还有一拍明显的心跳。

“我带你走。”松本觉得自己的表情肯定扭曲了，樱井用自己的外套把他裹得严严实实。现在他闻起来和人类毫无二致，一旦有吸血鬼靠近就会发现他和樱井的秘密。

“去哪？”松本低头钻进樱井的外套城堡里，“这些衣服上都是你的味道，搞得我又想和你接吻了。”

樱井闻言在收拾行李的间隙回头亲了他一下，被松本眼疾手快地抱住脑袋动弹不得。

“去哪他们都会追上我们的，你就让我安安静静地多活几分钟吧。”

樱井因为他遗言般的交代泛起阵阵心疼，抱着他一言不发，好像真的要看一眼少一眼似的对视，直到松本的体温渐渐降下去，一切恢复如常，他不知道该庆贺还是该遗憾，想来松本也是。

“我就说，要是上次床就能变回人类也太魔幻了。”

樱井在边上帮着一起叠衣服，闻言漏出几声窃笑：“我们还不够魔幻？”

被鄙视了智商的松本立即撂挑子不干，打着哈欠又躺回床上去，舒服躺平却已然没有困意，这才反应过来昨晚就应该意识到异常。

他都几百年没真的睡过觉了。

不应该属于他的特征消失以后，松本对那晚发生的事产生了强烈的不真实感。他在各种场合缠着樱井索求无度，清楚地感受到只有和这个人距离贴近到负，让他滚烫的生殖器官在体内冲撞的时候，感官的恢复达到顶峰，两具紧贴的身体里会传来相同频率的心跳。

樱井日日被他戕害，即使知道松本对性快感的渴求已经到了病态的地步也无法拒绝他，兽类的基因格外强壮，松本也不存在身体健康这一说，唯一的担心只有他快感的阈值越来越高，最终会爬到其他人的床上去。

他做了个决定，要在松本身上留下点记号作为警示才行。

那把来之不易的银刀在松本胸口刻下蜿蜒的沟渠时，他看着松本尖叫挣扎，猩红的泪水从眼角流下爬了满脸，占有欲居然凌驾于怜惜之上。樱井扔下刀，再次闯入他体内宣布主权，比起松本的性瘾，他才是病得更重的那一个。

 

松本现在想起来，最后悔的是当时不应该为这件事和他冷战数个月。世事无常总是多过安定太平，狼人不满血族对他们的奴役发动战争，松本还不具备上战场的能力，被迫进入休眠保障安全，樱井和所有被救回原部族的狼人走在一起，用冷淡的眼神扫过一眼这个囚禁他多年的恢弘城堡，走得异常决绝。

他是当时最受当时首领宠爱的长子，这一场筹谋已久的战争，大半都是为了让樱井回去接替年事已高的原首领。但等松本百年休眠期结束后，这条线索几乎没什么用，樱井早就被他私自改造过，同样拥有永生的能力，血统不正多半不会再被部族拥戴，过上他原本应该有的辉煌人生。

 

松本在樱井手指的挑逗下脑中自然地闪过那些让他脸红耳赤的场景，他迫切需要用身体来表达满涨的情感。樱井衣服上的扣子被他撕扯得嘣了一地，背后满步的伤口让他倒吸一口凉气。

他知道樱井这些年一定过得很不容易，但事实摆在面前还是自责得心如刀绞。他自知招架不住樱井告诉他每一条疤痕的来历，所以选择缄口不提，嘴唇贴上他滚烫的皮肤做作出邀请。

再多磨难也都过去了，此后漫长又寂寥的路途上，他们都会拼尽全力握紧对方的手。


End file.
